


月神的祭祀IV

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: 玛格奈X光之战士♀





	月神的祭祀IV

“我能进来吗？”大帐外传来玛格奈的声音。

“请进。”

玛格奈掀开门帘，朝里面环视一圈，这个帐篷是只为了霸主准备，气派敞亮，灯火通明。

他还是第一次看见霸主就寝时的样子，身着柔软贴身的粉色薄织睡袍，腰带把她的腰肢衬的不盈一握，丝缎般的长发卷曲的披散在后背——玛格奈发现她的侧面好薄，薄的就像草原上每一位普通的少女。

 

光坐在床边，眯着眼睛往脸上拍着面油，随着她轻轻的拍打，帐篷里回荡着清新沁人的香脂味，从未闻过的芳香，不用想了，那一定是来自海德林的另一边。她从脸拍到脖子，一边拍一边问：“这个点找我？有急事吗？”

玛格奈低着头，庆幸深色的皮肤完美的遮盖了他的脸红，从口袋里掏出个药瓶，小心翼翼的放在光的面前：“那个……白天我手太重了，伤到你了，这个是药。”

“哦？”

光捂着脸打量着深蓝色小瓷瓶，香味借着身体的温度，一个劲的往玛格奈的鼻子里钻，弄的他心里发痒，又浑身燥热。

光突然抬头对他一笑：“你也会表示关心？我还以为你只是用拳头说话的糙汉。”她的捏起药瓶在眼前晃晃：“谢了，我一会上。”

玛格奈心如擂鼓，咽了口口水，沉着脸坐在她身边：“别忽悠我，我要看着你上，上完我就走。”

光叹口气，玛格奈总是让她无可奈何。她缓缓解开睡衣的带子，脱去外袍，里面是一件同样淡粉色的无袖睡裙，没有任何装饰。她把头发捋到一侧，结实圆润的胳膊上满是狰狞的青紫色抓痕，还带着大片的红色淤血。如果不是玛格奈自己弄的，他肯定要谴责那个不懂怜香惜玉的人。

药膏的带着淡淡的薄荷味，光的手指沾了点涂上去，先是一阵清凉，继而又变成了滚烫，她眉头微皱，还是有点疼的，连骨头都疼。比贴身肉搏她是真的比不过玛格奈，

玛格奈的目光落在她圆润的肩头，她的清晰的锁骨，以及弯腰时胸前那令人遐想的沟壑。光浑然不觉，只是认真的涂药，涂完药又低着头认真盖好盖子，她觉得这药一定很贵，不然玛格奈也不会亲自送来。

她觉得肩头一热，突然凑近的玛格奈吓得她手一抖，药瓶险些落地：“你……”

玛格奈轻吻上她满是淤伤的臂上，双手颤抖的抚摸着她的后背：“我很抱歉……我不是故意的……”

“你……好吧，我知道了……你别这样……”光软绵绵的手推着他，却又使不上力气，脑海里浮现出他光裸的体魄，流满汗水的闪耀肌肤。强健的太阳神之子，眼里充满压抑的爱慕与痴迷，光心底压抑的欲望被唤醒，他是一位绝佳的伴侣。

玛格奈收紧搂住她的手，看向她的双眼：“如果你不愿意，推开我，我绝不勉强。没有人能勉强你。”

“我……”光刚想狡辩，大帐外传来飞燕的声音：“光？你还没睡吗？我来给你送点心。”

一听到飞燕的声音，玛格奈怒从心起，像发情期被打扰的野兽，缠绵的气息瞬间变成了暴躁：“他这个点来找你干……”

光下意识的捂住他的嘴，她现在脑子里一片浆糊：“我要睡了，明天再吃吧，谢谢。”说罢，打了个响指，帐内所有的烛火应声而灭，室内陷入了绝对的黑暗。

飞燕的耳朵动了动，他好像听见里面传来了男人的声音，大概是错觉吧：“那我走了，给你留着。”

光全部的注意力都在飞燕渐行渐远的脚步声上，完全忘记了自己的身体软软的靠在玛格奈的怀里。玛格奈吻着她的手心，指尖，顺着手腕一路向上，黑暗里只感觉到他狂乱的心跳与灼热的呼吸，光只觉得意乱情迷，她徒劳的想从玛格奈怀里挣脱出来，身体却诚实的像块融化的奶酪。

玛格奈的胸肌饱满而柔软，不像她想象那般硬如钢铁。黑暗中，裸体的二人互相摸索着彼此的身体，玛格奈灼热的呼吸喷洒在耳畔：“天知道我有多么想你……每天就像盼望明月升起一样，盼望你骑着大隼从西方而来。”

光突然笑了，适应黑暗后，她发现玛格奈的双眼在黑暗里也是闪闪发光：“你不是送花给了其日娜吗？怎么又开始想我？？”

玛格奈叹口气：“那是个误会……我以为水塘边的人是她，只想着负责。”

 

亲下嘴就要负责到底？倒也是玛格奈的作风。光的指甲轻轻挠过他结实而充满弹性的背阔肌，幽幽叹口气：“不用对我负责，我不是小姑娘。”

玛格奈心里涌上酸楚，他松开了光，颓然坐起身。

黑暗中他们看不清彼此的表情，只听见光轻松的说道：“一夜情而已，别较真，上次那个布都嘎部的小伙子也不错。”

这句话刺激到了玛格奈，他拿出白天摔跤的力气死死按住光：“你！你……你！”他已经被光气的结巴了，胳膊死死压住光的喉管，光被卡的双腿乱蹬，用力的推着玛格奈钢铁般的手臂，张大嘴发不出声音。等到玛格奈惊觉身下人不再挣扎时，慌张的点起烛火，发现光已经失去了呼吸。

他吓得几乎哭出来。

玛格奈像个孩子一样抱起赤裸的光，他无法想象这具充满生命力的躯体在他的怀中失去温度，又是人工呼吸，又是按胸口掐人中。还好海德林的使徒命硬，纳扎尔神拒收。

光咳嗽着从个昏死中睁开眼，看见的是玛格奈光着上身，弯着腰坐在床边，眼圈发红的看着她。半晌，她哑着嗓子问：“你哭了？”

玛格奈摸了把脸：“我以为你死了。”

跳动的烛火让他身上的黑鳞闪烁着宝石般的光泽，深色肌肤包裹着的每一块肌肉都如同精雕细琢过的艺术品，太阳神之子完美的躯体，配着一张委屈巴巴的脸，甚是反差萌。

光摸了下他粗壮的尾巴，玛格奈本能的把尾巴卷到腰上，她忍不住笑了：“我死了你也不用哭吧。敌人死了难道不是好事？”

“你从来都不是我的敌人。”玛格奈闷闷的说的句：“所爱之人死在眼前的感受你不懂。”

听到这句话，光的脸色刹那惨白的瘆人。

玛格奈急忙俯下身抚摸她的额头：“哪里不舒服！……还是……我说错话了？”

光泛白的嘴唇微微颤抖：“没，我冷。”

如果这句话玛格奈再听不懂，真的要做一辈子的童贞王了。他掀开毛毯，平躺到光的身边，伸出胳膊小心翼翼的把她揽进怀里：“我的角会不会扎到你？”

光抬起头，指甲顺着深色龙角的鳞片轻刮，如同搔在玛格奈的心上，让他平复的欲望再度燃起。他怕再弄伤她，整个人僵硬在原地，只是直勾勾的盯着光暧昧不明的眼色。

“你说你爱我？”

玛格奈抚摸着她光滑的背脊，她有着战士粗粝的手，却有着春梦般柔软的身躯：“太阳神之子不会在明月的照耀下说谎。”

光越来越弄不懂这位敖龙族汉子，美人在怀，还是他心爱的美人，怎么还是一脸不为所动的样子，难道他真想一辈子当个童贞王？她幽幽叹口气，要不是肉搏真的打不过他，她就霸王硬上弓把他吃干抹净了。

光痛定思痛的反省缺乏女性魅力的自己，平时淡然的五官此时扭曲的拧在一起，玛格奈以为她还哪里难受：“要不要我去叫个医师？你好像很不舒服。”

“你……”光坐起来猛捶玛格奈的胸口：“叫你妹医师！我快被你活活气死了！对我负责！负责！负责！”圆润鼓胀的胸部晃的他眼晕，全身的血液更加强烈的朝某一部位集中，而他对罪魁祸首的担心显然是多余的，她正生龙活虎的捶的他胸骨险些骨折。

他反身将她压倒，一只手把她的双手按在头顶，另一只手得意的托着她的下巴：“既然你这么强烈要求，那我就只能允许你做我的月神了。”这拽上天的直男态度，别说是火爆脾气的纱都，就连光都想揍他，可惜全身都被压制的动弹不得。

光刚想骂人，只觉得眼前一黑，张开的嘴唇接触到一片火热柔软，她小小的脸庞正好卡在玛格奈的双角里。玛格奈灵巧的舌头长驱直入，吮吸着她不安分的小舌头，光抗议的话语变成了呜咽。

光反握住钳制着她双手的大手，仰起头追逐着他的唇舌。玛格奈的腿强硬的挤入她的腿间，喘息着离开她的唇边：“……你……一如既往的凶悍……唔……”他来不及大喘气，就被光勾住脖子更深入的回吻，光的舌头入侵着玛格奈的口腔，刮挠着他的舌尖，玛格奈挣扎的抬头呼吸：“总算是把凶悍用对了地方……”

 

光反身压住玛格奈，单手掐住他的脖子，抬眉挑衅：“要不要我温柔点？”

玛格奈愣了下，随即一记翻滚压住这位不温柔的月神，夺回主动权。他将头深埋在她胸前的柔软中，湿滑的唇舌含弄着敏感的乳尖，坚硬的龙角抵着胸侧，软与硬形成了奇妙的触感。光的手指穿过玛格奈暗金色的短发，坚硬的触感让她想起延夏虎的皮毛，这个男人除了胸肌好像哪里都硬的吓人。

他停下手中的含弄，双手掐住她的腰，不满的抗议：“你居然敢在太阳神之子的宠幸时走神？！”粗粝的大手磨得光细腻的肚皮生疼，他托起她的大腿扛在肩膀上，在她大腿内侧狠狠的咬了一口！

“我没……啊！好疼！”光下意识的收紧双腿，却又被他的角扎的够呛，只能认命的摊开。

玛格奈眯着眼，打量着自己咬出的血痕，舔去齿痕上的血珠：“这里是我的！以后离飞燕远点，我讨厌他。”

“啊？”险些被咬块肉下来的光，胆怯的向后缩着身体，双腿却被死死拽住，玛格奈灼热的呼吸喷洒在她的下体，弄的她浑身骨酥筋麻，颈侧粗糙的鳞片刮的她双腿发痒，只能无助的扭动身体。

光的示弱让玛格奈得到了极大的满足感，征服月神的肉体，月神的心灵，月神的一切都是将属于他。

 

玛格奈慢慢俯身到她的面前，无限怜爱的抚摸着她的脸庞：“在明月的见证下，你与我结合……”与光的第一次对他而言非常神圣，不仅是欲望的疏导，更是一场仪式。

糙汉眼中的柔情让光沉醉而迷茫，她嘴角轻勾，指尖划过他背脊上的坚硬龙鳞：“所以，你还等什么？天会亮的，月亮会离开……嗯……”感受到炙铁般的庞然硬物抵着她的下体，她紧张的咬住下唇，指甲死死的扣进他的肩膀。

“嘘……”

玛格奈轻轻的在她耳边吹气，缓缓的将阴茎挤进她的下体，尽管先前足够的爱抚让她温暖而湿润，仍然十分艰难。他极力压抑一冲到底的欲望，吻着光紧皱的眉心，他引以为傲的尺寸对光而言未免是种酷刑。

光带着哭腔的拍着他的肩膀：“没事……我没事……”

玛格奈一点点的往里挤着，好不容易全部进去，光的眼角挂着泪水让他不敢抽送，他又是难受又是心疼：“我以为你有过男人，怎么还像个小姑娘一样？如果实在难受，要不我们算了……？”他咬着牙，宁可憋坏自己也不想再一次伤害到他的月神。

光的眉头舒展开来，自嘲的说：“有过，很久以前。”

她潮红的脸色隐约泛出惨白，玛格奈赶紧吻住她的脖颈，喘息着说：“不提过去，不提过去……此刻以后我们属于彼此……像草原的星空一样天长地久……”

光仰起头狠狠的咬住他的肩膀，牙齿嵌进他的皮肉，双腿勾住敖龙族汉子傲人的纤腰：“那你以后不许见人就问是不是你的月神！”咬人的力道和腿上的力气告诉玛格奈她岂止没事，简直活力四射，温热的花穴随着光的动作搅拧吞咽着玛格奈的下体，让他又想动又不敢动。

玛格奈龇着牙忍着痛，又托着她的后脑勺，以便让她咬的更深：“我也就只问过你和其日娜……哎呦……”说完这话肩膀上的牙咬的更狠了，痛的他咬着牙一只手撑着床板，一只手抱着她的头，用膝盖支起身体，缓缓的抽送转移着愤怒月神的注意力。

“唔……”肩膀上的牙齿逐渐松弛下来，耳畔传来月神压抑的哼声，仿佛不甘示弱的又用嘴唇裹住他的伤口。

玛格奈宽阔的背脊把她纤细的身躯完美的裹住，一如光的花穴完美的包裹住他的分身。

“大声喊出来……让所有人都听到……你，那达慕的霸主，是玛格奈的月神。”


End file.
